At Any Cost
by kelles
Summary: Integral's life is saved during the war by the man she told to return at any cost. Dark mangaverse Integral centric fic. Spoilers for volume 6 & up. ONE SHOT. [C]


**Author's Note:** Takes place in the future mangaverse, set sometimes during/after vol 8. Warning for character death (not canon). Alternative Universe. Spoilers for the manga.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

There was no way out. Integral Hellsing was either going to end up dead or be captured by Millenium. _Where in the hell is Alucard? Seras Victoria_? The Major had executed his plan perfectly. Integral cursed herself for falling into his trap yet again. She glanced up at him. He was standing atop one of the buildings that still remained with Doc, like an emperor looking over his kingdom. 

The British Knight decided she was not going down without a fight and withdrew her sword. Alexander Anderson wasn't here to save her this time. No one was. Integra would have to save herself and she was surrounded by Millenium vampires. As they started to approach, she attacked with her sword. Integral grinned as she watched their limbs fall to the ground and was showered with their blood.

Her victory was not going to last and she knew it. The first hit she took was a gun shot to her shoulder. The Major must have instructed his soldiers not to mortally wound her. _Damn it hurts like hell,_ she thought. Still, Integral continued her attempts to fight, to survive. She couldn't die now; there was her duty to fulfill, to London and Hellsing. One of the vampires ripped the sword from her hand. She was not strong enough to fight him. "Damn, monsters."

Three vampires grabbed her. They were going to take her to him, the Major. Integral continued to resist and one of them pointed a gun to her head. Integral Hellsing froze. It was not time for her to die just yet.

She watched as wire sliced off the vampire's hand that was holding the gun. _There is only one person who has that kind of skill. Walter. He has returned to me._

Integral glanced over at the man controlling the wires. It was Walter but he was not a man any longer. _ What have they done to you Walter?_

She watched as the man who had been Walter, attacked her enemies with wires. Even before she lost her father, Walter had been there for her. After his death, Walter assumed the role himself, protected her from the advances of teenage boys, Alucard's ill intentions, and her enemies. Now he looked like one of them. His eyes were red now and the effects of all the years behind him – gone. He looked like the pictures she had seen of him when he was in his 30's.

Walter had unlocked Millennium's control on his mind long before this moment. He had killed the Iscariot troops because they were destroying London, attacking Hellsing. Walter had hid his intentions from the Major and Doc for this very moment. He knew it would be end of him. Millenium would send more troops, too many for him to defeat. And they would kill him. Hopefully, not before Alucard or Seras came to Integral's aid. As for his own life, he welcomed death. Walter could not continue to exist as a monster for much longer and resist the darkness growing inside of him.

"Walter, you came back." Integral said softly.

"Yes, Sir Integral. You did say at any cost." Walter replied with a grin. "Where are Alucard and Seras. You won't be safe long."

"Alucard was fighting the Captain and I don't know where Seras is."

"Well, until she returns, Sir Integral, I shall protect you." Walter said.

Integral didn't know see where the shot came from. She only saw hole it made in Walter's leg. More shots followed. "Walter!"

"Get behind me, Sir Integral." Walter limped over to stand in front of Integral.

Walter turned his back to the gunfire and held Integral in his arms, shielding her from the barrage of bullets. Integral could feel each one as it hit him and it tore her apart. There was nothing she could do but wait. It reminded her of the few occasions Walter had comforted her after a bad dream. He used to cradle her in his arms until she fell back to sleep. Now she was cradling him in her arms, as he got weaker with each hit.

He was dying to protect her. The butler had lived up the promise he had made to her father. Integral smiled as she thought about the past.

Integral glanced up and saw the Captain firing at them. Alucard would be here soon. Seras Victoria approached from the sky as she flew down to Integral and Walter. "Sir? Are you all right?"

"Yes, stop that bastard from shooting." Integral looked up towards the Captain.

Seras nodded and flew up to the roof. The gunfire stopped shortly thereafter and Walter asked Integral to help him down to the ground. He was unable to stand.

Integral cradled his head in her lap as blood flowed from the holes in his body. He did not have the power to regenerate. Tears fell onto her cheek. "Damn it, Walter, you weren't supposed to come back to die."

"It's quite all right, Integral. I don't want to go on living like this." Walter said his voice strained and raspy.

"But---"

"But, nothing. I don't. I want to die honorably, serving Hellsing. Protecting you has allowed me that dignity despite what they turned me into." Walter smiled at Integral. She had become so strong through this war and he was proud of her, just like her father would have been. "I don't know how much longer I can resist the darkness."

Integral smiled back at him and nodded. "And you shall have a proper military burial too, Walter. I'll see to it myself. Thank you."

"It is my duty, Integral; you know how we Briton's are about duty." Walter replied in a weak whisper.

Integral kissed him on the forehead. "Shhh, save your strength."

Alucard and Seras returned and watched the scene from a distance. It was a moment they did not was to disturb. Millenium had retreated for now; funny it was just after Alucard appeared. They knew that the vampires would be back. Alucard would not leave his Master's side, not for any reason.

Integral held Walter in her arms until she felt the life in him slip away. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes on her sleeve. She cursed the salty taste they left in her mouth. "They'll be coming, Alucard."

"Yes, Master they will. He won't lure me away from you again, Master." Alucard replied.

"Good." Integral lit up a cigarillo. She really needed a smoke. "And Alucard, when you capture the Major, don't kill him. I want that distinct pleasure myself. He will pay for what he has done to London, to Hellsing and...him"

"Sir Integral, I have some bandages in my case. Let me dress your wound." Seras said. She didn't want Integral's injuries to get infected. She was still in shock over Walter.

"Yes, Seras, I suppose I should take care of it now. We have a war to win, after all."


End file.
